


【德哈】荆刺玫瑰

by Hecateee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★黑手党德x卧底哈“玫瑰生而带刺，轻微的刺痛往往能带来感官的愉悦。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	【德哈】荆刺玫瑰

繁冗的宗教仪式让德拉科心烦意乱，他向来不喜欢这些。如果不是碍于情面，他甚至不会出现在今天的婚礼上。

视线没有目的地扫视四周，最后落在了一处。乱糟糟的黑色头发和今天的场合很不相配，老旧黑框眼镜的遮挡让德拉科看不清他的表情，身上的西装恰到好处。他一个人坐在那里，和周围三五成群交谈的人们格格不入。

顺着德拉科的目光望了过去，立刻出声向他介绍:“是一个远方亲戚，读完书才回来不久，如果先生对他感兴趣我这就把他叫过来。”

“不必了。”讨好的样子太过明显，德拉科也不愿让别人清楚自己的喜好。

“先生，该您致辞了。”身旁有人悄声提醒。

德拉科记不清究竟说了什么，他的余光大多落在角落里的男人身上。可惜对方自始至终没有抬起头来看他一眼，只专心攻克着面前的那盘小甜点，甚至没有附和般地鼓掌。

男人似乎察觉到了德拉科炽热的目光，抬头向这边望去，留给德拉科一个挑不出差错的笑，起身向这边走了过来:“我是哈利波特。”

身旁的人急忙向哈利使了个眼色，后者却当作没看见一般，继续自己的鲁莽行为。刚有人想开口解释，就被德拉科打断，他面无表情地看着哈利:“你应该知道我是谁。”

“愿意为您效劳，马尔福先生。”哈利牵起德拉科的手顺着指节吻向手背，抬头看向德拉科的眼神除了浮于表面的谦卑还有他看不透的东西。

哈利顺理成章地搬进了马尔福庄园，就在他们见面的第一天。白天装成一个尽职尽责的好属下，晚上又自然地睡在一起。

在一晚的纠缠过后，德拉科换好衣服:“今晚不能陪你了，西海岸的生意需要我去处理。”

哈利乖顺地点点头，草率的计划已经在心底成型。顺着窗台向外望只能看见影影绰绰的车灯，然后变成一个模糊不清的点，最后彻底在视线中消失。哈利悄悄溜到书房，他要尽可能找到那份该死的计划。

月亮慢慢倾斜到西边，厚重的雾霭让哈利没有察觉到天色的变化，他一边翻找一边在心底咒骂德拉科藏得那么深。当他已经气馁准备重新收拾好离开时，本就没关实的门被推开 

“哈利，不要碰你不该碰的东西。”德拉科的衣襟上还带着晨间的露水。

哈利没想到彻夜未归的德拉科会在清晨出现，而自己刚准备翻资料的时候就被抓了个正着，再多的解释也显得苍白无力。索性什么也不说，哈利坐在那张摆满文件的办公桌上，双腿盘上了德拉科的腰间，主动给他一个悠长而又热情的吻。

碍事的黑框眼镜被扔到一边，不掺任何杂质的祖母绿宝石里面多了丝迷乱，眼尾泛上了情欲的粉红。哈利身上本就只穿了件单薄的睡衣，轻而易举就被脱了个干净。

“欲盖弥彰。”德拉科的尾音里面有着浓浓的不满，但送到嘴边的肥羊只有傻子才会让他溜走。

发泄的心思占了上风，德拉科在哈利的肩上不轻不重地咬了一口，手顺着光滑的脊背一路探了下去，肆意征讨开发每一寸土地。闷哼声传入德拉科耳中，他坏心思地在那个让哈利欲罢不能的地方用了力，紧闭的双唇漏出了一丝缝隙，泄出重重的喘息。

旖旎的气息充溢整个房间，剧烈的动作让文件散落一地。哈利勾着德拉科的脖子索吻，缠绵的吻榨干了最后的氧气，他晕晕乎乎地不停叫着德拉科的名字，还有一句藏在最后的“我爱你”。

稍加清理后德拉科把哈利抱回了卧室，自己则又回到了书房。沾上水渍的文件肯定不能留下，德拉科有些后悔早上的临时起意。

书房里没留下一丝不该有的痕迹，德拉科端坐在那里俨然又变回了那个没有情欲的首领:“查清楚了？”

“先生，是韦斯莱家的人。”手底下的人说，“虽然身份证明已经进行了处理修改，但是对于我们来说还是轻而易举。”

虽然结果是他早就猜到的，但他还是很难接受哈利的目的一直是置自己于死地。他屏退左右，随便抽出一本书想让自己冷静下来，晦涩难懂的希腊字母无异于在给混乱的思维火上浇油。

一连着好几天，德拉科都没再和哈利见面。

习惯了德拉科的存在让哈利陷入难耐的空虚，他已经分不清这究竟是所谓的工作需要，还是在顺从本心。再三纠结之后哈利决定等着德拉科回来，他窝在沙发上终于在昏昏欲睡的时候听见了门口传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

睡意被赶跑，哈利过去把德拉科堵在了门口，抬手拽着德拉科的领带，凑到他的耳边:“你在刻意回避我，德拉科。”

“波特，你应该清楚你的身份。”德拉科换回了那个陌生的称呼，拉开了和哈利之间的距离。

“那我应该用什么身份来回答你的话。”哈利轻笑，“手下？还是情人？”

“都不是。”挑起哈利的下巴，德拉科第一次仔细审视这张日日夜夜睡在他旁边的脸，“哈利，你真的认为你掩饰的很好吗？”

德拉科把哈利抵在墙上，最初的新鲜劲儿已经过去，目光撞入那双深不见底的绿色眼眸，最后在哈利的唇上落下一个吻。腰间的东西被抽走，很快被一个坚硬的物体抵住，常年生活在危险中的德拉科意识到那是什么。

“我没想到你真的会狠得下心，哈利。”德拉科无所谓地耸了耸肩，生死对于他来说好像已经没有那么重要了。

“我也没想到我会狠得下心。”哈利脸上挂着漫不经心的笑，“你的打算是什么我清楚，只不过我比你快了一步动手而已。”

德拉科不可置否地闭上眼睛，过去的一些事情总会不合时宜地出现在脑海里，如果重来一次他还会做出同样的选择。身份的差别一直折磨着两个人的神经，德拉科也分不清一次次试探里面究竟有没有掺杂哪怕一丝真心。

枪响，德拉科应声倒地。

“对不起。”哈利回头看了一眼倒在血泊中的德拉科，不带丝毫犹豫地转身离开，即使他清楚走出马尔福庄园大门的可能性几乎为零。

黑夜吞噬了走进它的每一条生命。


End file.
